Kemesuman Chanyeol
by Niel Hill
Summary: Semua berawal dari Chanyeol yang melihat salah seorang staff yang merupakan fujoshi sedang membuka situs terlarang, Chanyeol yang menyaksikannya sampai habispun merasa terangsang dan malah membayangkan wajah Baekhyun. Dengan bermodal nekat Chanyeol berniat mengajak Baekhyun untuk melakukannya. Apakah rencana Chanyeol berhasil? /ChanBaek slight KaiDo/ FullNC/ YAOI/ OneShoot


**KEMESUMAN CHANYEOL**

**Pair : ChanBaek, slight KaiDo**

**Rated : M **

**Summary : Semua berawal dari Chanyeol yang melihat salah seorang staff yang merupakan fujoshi sedang membuka situs terlarang, Chanyeol yang menyaksikannya sampai habispun merasa terangsang dan malah membayangkan wajah Baekhyun. Dengan bermodal nekat Chanyeol berniat mengajak Baekhyun untuk melakukannya. Apakah rencana Chanyeol berhasil? **

**Disclaimer : ChanBaek milik semua! /males ngetik/**

**WARNING! : Full NC, YAOI, BL, Typos dll.**

**.**

**.**

**READY?**

**.**

**.**

**Hana**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dul**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Set**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Itu dia!_

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya susah payah, ia ingin melakukannya namun takut Baekhyun marah. Tapi setelah melihat salah seorang fujoshi yang membuka situs aneh, ia jadi ingin mencobanya. Chanyeol tidak tahu Baekhyun sudah pernah melakukan sebelumnya atau belum, tapi akan lebih bagus jika dia belum pernah melakukannya.

Sempat terlintas di benak Chanyeol untuk menyerah dan bermain solo di kamar mandi, tapi ia menjadi hard begini karena sejak tadi selalu membayangkan dirinya yang memasuki Baekhyun. Akhirnya dengan modal tekat Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang asik membaca majalah di ranjang mereka.

"B-baekhyun-ah.."

"Hmm..?"

Chanyeol benar-benar ingin mendecih untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia bersikap aneh kali ini, apa Baekhyun menyadarinya?

"Ada apa Yeollie? Kau tampak agak aneh."

_Ternyata ia menyadarinya!_

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja…" Lidah Chanyeol terasa kelu, namun perdetiknya Chanyeol merasa miliknya makin menegang.

"Hanya saja?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, dan itu cukup membuat Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dengan menggairahkan.

"Emm.. aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu. A-apa Baekkie mau melihatnya?"

"He? Menunjukan apa?" Baekhyun menutup majalahnya dan meletakkanya di meja, lalu ia duduk bersimpuh di depan Chanyeol.

"Se-sesuatu, tapi kalau kau minta untuk berhenti aku akan berhenti ta-tapi-tapi, kau jangan marah nantinya?"

"Emm.. ya." Baekhyun menjawab tanpa ragu. _Itu pasti lampu hijau!_

"Begini, aku ingin menunjukan ini."

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun hingga ia terjatuh dan kembali tiduran, dengan tak sabaran Chanyeol segera menyerobot bibir Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi ingin dia cium.

"Y-yeolliehhmmn~" Chanyeol bisa merasakan Baekhyun hendak mengatakan ingin menolak namun ia tak memberikan perlawanan. _Baekkie menginginkannya._

"Sluuurpp~" Chanyeol menyirup air liur mereka yang terjatuh di sudut bibir Baekhyun, kedua tangannya sudah dengan perlahan menjelajah kedalam baju Baekhyun. Ia mengelus kulit badan Baekhyun perjengkalnya, membuat sang empunya mendesah nikmat.

"Nghhh~"

Chanyeol nyaris hendak membuka baju yang melapisi tubuh Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun segera melepas ciuman dan menghentikan tangan Chanyeol.

"Y-yeollie, kita seharusnya tidak melakukan ini. Kita sesama jenis.." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Bukankah diluar sana juga banyak yang berhubungan lawan jenis. Lagipula Baekkie aku tahu kau juga menginginkannya, ayolah. Kau tahu? Hanya dengan membayangkan wajahmu saja aku sudah sampai hard begini." Chanyeol menuntun jemari Baekhyun menuju selangkangannya dimana tonjolan keras sangat kentara disana.

"Y-yeollie hmmpp~!" Tak ingin mendengar penolakan, Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun dan melanjutkan acaranya untuk menjelajah di tubuh Baekhyun. Ia membuka pakaiannya dan mulai meraih nipple pink milik Baekhyun.

"Yeolliieeh~" Baekhyun mendesah keras saat Chanyeol mulai memainkan nipplenya dan mengulumnya dengan keras. Itu membuahkan sensasi tersendiri untuk Baekhyun.

"Y-yeoll~" Chanyeol meninggalkan beberapa jejak kemerahan disana, lalu kecupannya terus turun dan berakhir di bagian bawah perut Baekhyun. Didalam kain tipis itu terdapat milik Baekhyun yang kecil, oh membayangkannya saja membuat Chanyeol ingin segera mengulumnya.

Dengan tak sabaran Chanyeol membuka seluruh kain pelapisnya dan langsung mengulum junior Baekhyun yang imut-imut.

"A-ahhh~ Yeoll~ Hhmmm ahh shh~" Baekhyun terus merintih, menggelinjang, dan mendesah kenikmatan saat Chanyeol menghisap miliknya lebih kuat dan lebih dalam.

"Aku sudah tak sabar." Chanyeol segera bangkit dari tubuh Baekhyun dan membuka semua pakaian serta celana yang melapisi tubuhnya. Ia memajukan juniornya hingga kedepan wajah Baekhyun, meminta Baekhyun untuk segera mengulumnya.

"Baekhh shh saranghae~" Desah Chanyeol saat Baekhyun dengan liarnya mengulum junior Chanyeol yang sudah sejak lama berkedut-kedut.

5 menit berlalu dengan Baekhyun yang mengulum milik Chanyeol. Sudah merasa gatal ingin memasuki Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera mencium lembut bibir Baekhyun dan mengatakannya. "Aku akan melakukannya."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk ragu, toh ia juga menginginkan ini.

Chanyeol membuka kaki Baekhyun lebih lebar, memperlihatkan holenya dan juniornya yang sudah berdiri tegak. Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk mengulum junior itu dan mencium serta menjilat hole itu.

"Cepat masuk-kanhhh~!" Perintah Baekhyun. Chanyeol smirk, tentu saja ia sudah menunggu ini sejak beberapa puluh menit yang lalu.

"Arra." Perlahan dengan pasti bagian kepala milik junior Chanyeol memasuki hole sempit dan basah Baekhyun, seiring dengan desisan sakit Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali memasukan miliknya lebih dalam lagi.

"Ahhnn. Lan-lanjutkan!" Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mulai menggenjot tubuh Baekhyun sambil sesekali menciumi wajah baru patner sexnya itu, dan genjotan itu semakin lama semakin kasar.

"AHH! AHH! Ahnnn! Ye-yeoll~!" Chanyeol mengerti, Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan titik spotnya, hanya tinggal menggenjotnya lebih keras dan membiarkan dirinya dan Baekhyun dibanjiri sperma mereka.

"Ohh~ Yess~ Baekkie lezaat~ hmm!"

"Ahh~ ahh~ Yeoll mmhhnn~"

"Nikmat Baekkie~"

"Fa-faster Yeol~"

"As your wish." Dan dengan kalimat itu serangan Chanyeol setiap genjotannya makin brutal, membuat Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menggelinjang kenikmatan.

"Y-yeol! A-aku hmm s-sampaihhahh~!"

"Together dear~"

"Aa-ahh Chanyeol sudah angghh tidak tahannnn~!"

"Sebenar lagi, sshh~"

"A-aku-aku shhh AHHH~!"

"Ngghh BAEKKIE~!"

CROOTT CROOOTT

Suara yang sama namun jalan keluar yang berbeda. Chanyeol mengeluarkannya tepat di dalam tubuh Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun mengeluarkannya diatas seprai dan akhirnya mengotorinya.

Baaekhyun terjatuh lemas dan Chanyeol ikut tidur disampingnya, keduanya mengambil nafas dengan rakus. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya berusaha menikmati lagi apa yang tadi mereka lakukan.

Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun yang membuat si empunya membuka kelopak matanya. Keduanya saling tatap dan tersenyum hingga akhirnya tenggelam dalam ciuman mesra yang mereka mulai sendiri.

"Saranghae Baekkie~"

"Nado."

Dan mereka berciuman semakin panas, Chanyeol kembali menindih Baekhyun dan dengan sengaja menggesekan kedua junior mereka.

"Sshhh yeol~"

"Again?" Chanyeol menggerlingkan matanya pada Baekhyun.

"No problem." Dan kini Baekhyun yang memulai untuk berciuman dan mengambil alih junior Chanyeol dengan tangannya untuk diberikan service, sedangkan bibirnya sendiri masih sibuk untuk menikmati bibir Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"AHH Yeollie~!"

"Baekkie hmmm~!"

.

.

.

"Ne, Kai. Menurutmu apa yang sedang Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung lakukan ya?" Tanya D.o pada Kai yang duduk disampingnya, mata bulatnya masih memperhatikan pintu kamar ChanBaek yang didalamnya terdapat suara gaduh.

"Mollayo." Kai pura-pura acuh, membiarkan D.o dengan fantasy liar polosnya itu.

"Ne, Kyungie hyung. Mau kuberitahu apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung didalam?" Ucap Kai pada D.o. Sontak D.o mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai dan menatap antusias pria yang agak muda darinya itu.

"Ne. Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan?"

"Hmm.. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu kalau disini. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kamar?"

"Hee~? Kenapa harus ke kamar? Apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua itu benar-benar rahasia?"

"Hmm! Kalau tidak ke kamar maka aku tidak akan beritahu." Kai melipat tangannya di dada, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari D.o.

D.o menghela nafasnya, sebenarnya ia mempunyai firasat buruk, tapi ia juga penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua hyung hyperaktifnya itu. "Baiklah, kajja."

D.o memimpin perjalanan menuju kamar mereka, dan tanpa disadari dibelakang Kai tersenyum penuh kemenangan *poor D.o*

.

.

.

Just a minute

.

.

"K-kai arghh sshh~"

"Aku sudah memberitahu mu apa yang mereka lakukan Kyungie baby, ohh~ sshh~"

"A-ahnn Kai~ Hmmhh cu-cukup~"

"Aniyo! Sssh, ini baru satu ronde!"

"A-andweee!"

.

.

.

**END**

**Huaahahaha FF rated M selingan saya dengan member EXO ChanBaek sebagai cast utamanya. Ini pendek dan oneshoot, karena fullNC. Dan saya merasa berdosa pada Baekhyun setelah membuat ini, tapi kalaupun dibuang sayang jadi di update aja lah. Silahkan komentar kalian ^^**


End file.
